


A Vision of You

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Wanda has needs, and Vision can fulfill them.





	1. Chapter 1

"A Vision of You"

By darthelwig

++++

Vision slid into her and she moaned, pressing her head back into her pillow and arching up into him. He paused to give her time to adjust, but she bucked her hips and reached down to pull him closer. She needed him to fuck her. Hard. Now.

"Look at me Wanda," he said, his voice husky, still maintaining his utter stillness. "Open your eyes."

She forced herself to focus on his face. She could see the lust burning in his eyes.

"I want you to look at me," he said as he slowly pulled out. She whimpered at the loss of him, but he was already entering her again, going as deep as he could go.

"Oh god, Vis," she said, breathlessly.

Vision set a slow and steady pace for their bodies, grinding himself against her every couple of strokes. The extra pressure and friction had her clit throbbing. She could feel the orgasm building inside of her.

Her hands were on Vision's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. Vision's thrusts were picking up speed, and he buried his face in her neck as he began to lose control.

"Wanda-," was all he could manage to say, so he said her name over and over. In whispers, in moans, in gasps, in prayer.

Wanda heard without really hearing. Her focus was on the bliss of their joined bodies. He was all she could feel.

She heard Vision give one last wordless cry as he pushed himself hard into her, his whole body tensed as he climaxed, and suddenly her orgasm crashed into her...

 

And Wanda woke from the dream, woke as she had her orgasm, her entire body shaking with the force of it. Her fingers dipped between her legs to help prolong the sensation, until finally she had to come back down.

She lay there in her bed, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and panting as if she really had just been fucking Vision into oblivion. She had never had a dream so realistic and powerful before. She had never orgasmed like this, not without touching herself, and here she was, having the hottest dream sex ever... with Vision. Her teammate. Her friend. Good lord.

"Fuck."

She was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"A Vision of You"

Chapter Two

By darthelwig

++++

She didn't know how to face Vision the next day. When she looked at him, all she could think about was her dream from the night before. His body on top of her, moving inside of her, the exquisite feel of him fucking her.

She spent the day in a constant state of arousal.

Not even training helped much. The activity got her blood pumping. Her rapid breathing was a reminder of the way she had sounded while impaled on Vision's cock. She was just lucky that the exercise covered for the flush in her face, even if Nat kept giving her strange looks when her defenses slipped or she failed to press her advantage while they sparred.

She definitely did not need anyone to question her performance right now.

Unfortunately, there was Vision and his constant vigilance when it came to her well being. When Nat was finally done throwing Wanda to the floor, he made way his over and offered her his hand. She grasped it with only the slightest hesitation, and let him help her up.

She kicked herself for accepting his help. The warmth and strength of his hand sent a thrill straight to her center. She could feel a liquid heat pooling there. Vision seemed to sense something. His head tilted to the side as he looked at her, and he was slow to release her hand.

It was all she could do to walk away.

In her shower, she ran her hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden. She tweaked them, imagining Vision's fingers on her. She braced herself on the wall with one hand while the other dipped down between her legs, finding the wet heat there.

She stroked her fingertips over the sensitive flesh before circling her clit. She repeated the motion a few times before finally allowing herself to slide two fingers into her opening. She stifled a moan, not sure how far the sound would carry.

Would Vision hear her? The thought made her hips jerk.

With her fingers pumping in and out of her, it didn't take long to reach her climax, and that was exactly what she wanted. What she needed. Sweet release. Fucking relief from the arousal that was dominating her.

She cried out when she came, unable to help herself. Her whole body jerked and spasmed, and she nearly fell as her knees went weak.

Her breathing was ragged, and she rested her head against the cool tile of the shower wall, letting the water relax her quivering body.

"Wanda, are you alright?" His voice came from right behind her, and she swung around, instinctively covering herself with her arms as best she could.

" _Vision!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By darthelwig

++++

_"Vision!"_ Wanda yelled, covering her naked, wet body the best she could with her arms. She still stood in the shower, hot water cascading over her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking quite concerned. "I heard you cry out."

Wanda's first instinct was to tell him to leave, to turn around and not look at her, but there was another part of her that wanted to bare herself to him and see how he reacted. Once the idea was in her head, she couldn't stop thinking it. Just looking at him standing there, still in his uniform, his eyes fixed on her face...her breathing became shallow as arousal began to build in her again.

"Wanda?" His voice snapped her out of her trance, and she realized she had been staring at his body. She took a shaky breath and slowly lowered her arms, revealing herself to him. Vision's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of her. She was gratified to see heat in his gaze.

She ran her fingers over her breasts, grazing her nipples, watching as Vision's eyes followed her movements. She squeezed the soft fullness of them, letting out a little moan, and Vision's gaze met hers.

"Do you like what you see, Vision?" she asked, her voice husky. All he could do was nod. "Come here," she said, reaching for him. He moved closer, stepping into the circle of her arms, his eyes wide. She could feel him trembling.

"Are you alright, Vision?" she asked, trying to catch his suddenly shy gaze. When he finally looked into her eyes, she smiled. "Have I scared you?"

"No," he said, his voice shaky. "It's just... I hadn't expected this. You are quite beautiful." He looked down at her body and brought a hand up to cup her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple, seemingly entranced.

"You can touch me, Vision. Everywhere. I want you. Please."

His fingers trailed down over her stomach before he grasped her hip to pull her close, and reached behind her to shut off the water with his other hand. Wanda sucked in a breath as he picked her up and carried her to her bed, where he placed her gently down. She watched as his clothes phased away, leaving nothing but his beautiful vibranium-laced red body. There was only one problem...

"Vision, you don't have a penis," she said, staring at his body where his genitals should have been. She was kicking herself.

"That is true. However, I can still feel desire, Wanda, and I feel it when I am with you."

She stared into his face, searching for any sign that he didn't mean what he just said, but he seemed completely sincere. "You want me?" she asked quietly.

"I do," he replied. "I want to pleasure you, Wanda." He sat next to her on the bed and leaned in, kissing her softly. When he tried to pull back, she didn't let him. She grabbed his head and dragged him closer, deepening the kiss.

When their lips finally parted, she scooted backwards on the bed, not caring that she was getting water everywhere. And Vision was there, nestled between her legs, pressing the full length of his body against her as he captured her lips again. She moaned and dragged her nails down his back and everywhere else she could reach.

His hips started moving, pressing his smooth but firm body against her hot, wet center. It felt amazing, even without penetration. She spread her legs wide and rolled her hips to get more delicious pressure where she wanted it most, and cried out as her clit made contact with his heated skin. She clutched at him, keeping him right there, and he seemed to get the message. He focused on short, quick movements against her clit now, and she was coming, so fast and so hard and so _good_.

Vision rode her out, let her come back down at her own pace, kissing her throat and shoulders.

"Oh God," she said, breathless. "Oh fuck."

"I am not finished with you yet, Wanda," Vision said. His voice was rough for the first time she had ever heard, and she found it amazingly sexy. He was sexy. And he was kissing his way down her body now, and God, it felt so fucking good.

Vision stopped at her breasts briefly to suck one nipple into his mouth hard, then letting his teeth scrape over it as he let go with a pop. He nipped at the soft skin on the underside of her breasts, leaving light marks, and she gasped.

"God, Vis, where did you learn to do this?" Her hands were on his head, encouraging him as he moved down her body.

"I may have done some research, in the hopes that one day you would invite me into your bed," he said. "Now relax, Wanda. Let me have this with you."

He settled himself lower on the bed, his face between her thighs, and pressed a kiss to the soft skin on the inside of each leg. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch as he finally bent his head down and dipped his tongue between her folds.

Her head fell back as the sensations overwhelmed her. He was devouring her with gentle but determined strokes of his tongue, learning her responses. She was eager for more. Greedy for it. She collapsed backwards as she arched her lower body up against his face. She couldn't help the whimpers and moans that escaped her lips as he worked her, and when he slid his finger deep inside her, she gasped.

One finger was soon followed with another. He pumped them into her slowly and took a moment to gaze up at her.

"You are so beautiful, Wanda," he said. His thumb caressed her clit while he continued to fuck her on his fingers.

_"Vis-"_

He bent his head back to her and she nearly screamed as she exploded in orgasm. She clutched at his head, pressing him against her as she bucked beneath him, and he let her take what she needed. Distantly, she heard him moaning as he lapped at her juices until she relaxed into a boneless, sated afterglow.

He raised his head and rested his cheek on her thigh, and Wanda ran her fingers gently over his head, catching her breath.

"Come here, Vis," she said when she had calmed a bit. He obeyed, and when he was closer, she pulled him into a deep, slow kiss. "Thank you, Vision. I needed that. I needed you."

"The pleasure was mine, Wanda. Your pleasure was mine. Perhaps we can do this again?" He sounded so hopeful that she giggled.

"Oh yes. We can do this a lot," she said, smiling.


End file.
